Talk:Earth-5556
Separation Needed I feel as though the majority of the characters listed under Earth-5556 do not belong here. Earth-5556 is in fact a Dr. Who-related universe, but according to the handbooks and appendix, Earth-5556 is simply a reality that the Doctor is asked to visit bu Merlyn and King Arthur. Seeing as how the Doctor has interacted with established characters in this reality, Earth-5, and Earth-555, I think that he needs a TRN. But, either way, he is in no way an Earth-5556 character. --Spencerz (talk) 17:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else have an opinion here? --Spencerz (talk) 02:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is actually kind of a mess how Marvel has numbered these and this is going to be kind of painful to read through. *Earth-5555 is listed to make it an 8162 AD world created by Simon Furman in 1988. Unfortunately, Death's Head Vol 1 8 features Josiah W. Dogbolter and Hob who first appeared in 1983 in Doctor Who Magazine Vol 1 86. Dogbolter's hired agent showed up in DWM two issues before. None of them can travel in time much less to parallel universes. DB sends H by spaceship to go hire Death's Head to get the Doctor's TARDIS with a second-rate time machine they have only just developed. Death's Head gets to 8162 and to Earth-616 because of the Doctor. The vulture (who also first appeared in Doctor Who Magazine), Spratt, and Big Shot make it to 2020 because of DH's magic wielding mother, Pyra (Death's Head: The Body in Question Vol 1 1). *Earth-5556 is listed as a future that 3rd century mutant Catavolcus went to and Merlyn dragged the Doctor off track to go to. If it is supposed to be a different universe there is nobody that can be connected to that Earth. Catavolcus is later shown to have been aided by Melanicus who Merlyn fought at some point (Handbooks list this as "one reality"). The Doctor found this out from the Lords of Althrace because Melanicus is from one of their worlds. To defeat Melanicus, a special council of the universe's "Higher Evolutionaries" meet within Gallifrey's Matrix. This includes two Lords of Althrace, the consciousnesses of three dead Time Lords, and "Merlin the Wise of Earth". *Earth-5 is supposed to be the Whoniverse before the Order of the Black Sun attempted to stop the Time Lords from mastering time travel. Unfortunately, it just looks like a stable time paradox like every time somebody meets Mister Sinister in the past. In Special Executive's first story they uncover the Order's plans before the Order travels to Gallifrey's past from centuries in the future to attack openly. In their second story they witness the event that caused the war (the Order's past). The third time we see the Order, they are no longer at war and we see an aged Drin (the Doctor's present), who had been in the first open attack on the Time Lords and Special Executive. She is the Higher Evolutionary who has taken Merlin's seat (he was "dead" at the time) to handle a new temporal crisis. --Nyktimos (talk) 20:23, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Barely five years later, I'd like to maybe try and resolve this. Upon doing some research on the subject, I tend to agree that the idea of calling Earth-5556 the Doctor Who Universe (DWU) is a bit of a wishful thinking. :: First of all, I seem to have found a direct contradiction in official designations regarding Josiah W. Dogbolter (Earth-5556) and Hob (Earth-5556). As already mentioned above, they first appeared in before the official first appearance of Earth-5555 in . Thus, they cannot be natives of Earth-5555, according to Marvel. At the same time, they are both listed in as inhabitants of Earth-5555. But their only appearance in Marvel properties after Earth-5555 was created is in (and reprints thereof). In that story, Hob does travel to an established Earth-5555 location (Los Angeles Resettlement), but Dogbolter remains where he was in prior non-5555 stories. He also dies in this story, dies where he lived, outside of 5555. Thus, the only way to put him in Earth-5555 seems to be to postulate that his prior reality is the same as 5555, which would presumably contradict with designation of all Doctor Who stories as 5556. :: It seems that less damage would be done if his prior reality is treated as a TRN rather than an established reality (5556). :: Plus, the official description I've seen of 5556 sounds strange to me: "Merlyn ... tracked Catavolcus to the far future of Earth-5556, where Merlyn and Arthur trapped..." Why is this future not explicitly called Earth-5556? And why is the first story referencing 5556 is from the 60th issue of Doctor Who Magazine rather than its 1st issue? :: Without an explicit description of Earth-5556, like the one mentioned above for 5555, it seems safer to assign one TRN to cover all DWU related stories that are not officially categorised instead of second-guessing what Marvel means as 5556 and what not. Amorkuz (talk) 20:02, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: I see two possibilities regarding Dogbolter: :::One is that he sent Hob from Earth-5556 to Earth-5555 using the time machine, and that they were mistakenly listed as inhabitants of the latter. It is also important to note that just because they are listed as inhabitants doesn’t mean they’re from there, as Death's Head is listed there in the same handbook. :::The other, which is less likely, is that there are two versions of Dogbolter, one from Earth-5555 and one from Earth-5556. However I don’t see this happening as the one seen in 5555 would be the same as the other having met the Doctor. Clearly the writers of the comics were simply having different characters meet without regard to their continuities, which isn’t too uncommon for the time. :::Now as for the Doctor's universe being Earth-5556, I believe that is the case, because otherwise we’d have a numbered universe with nobody and nothing connected to it other than the fact that Merlin took the Doctor there, and I don’t see Marvel creating a whole new reality with no-one in it. It’s also implied in that comic that that is the future of the Earth the Doctor knows. My guess is that Marvel was trying to create a reality for the DWM comics without having to address the Doctor too much in the handbooks due to licensing issues. Chubby Potato (talk) 02:54, May 18, 2019 (UTC)